1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a work flow system, in particular, a work flow processing using a plurality of image processing apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an image processing apparatus designed by using a digital multifunction peripheral provided with a scanner and a printer as a base to which a large number of functions are added has been in practical use (hereinafter, referred to as image processing apparatus). For example, a facsimile communication is performed by using the scanner and the printer originally provided to the digital multifunction peripheral. Also, by using the printer, code data which is sent from a computer is expanded to bitmap data to perform print out.
In addition, by using the scanner, an image read from the scanner is sent onto a network, and by using the printer, an image distributed from a network is printed out. The above-described addition of the functions is carried out for the image processing apparatus. Furthermore, an image processing apparatus for providing a box function is also proposed in which an area for an individual user or each of divisions is provided in a storage apparatus of the image processing apparatus, and printer images and scan images are stored in the storage area so that the images are output at any time. Moreover, a function of improving usability of a user by combining these functions in the image processing apparatus and creating a script is also provided.
Also, a function of restricting an execution of a function in the image processing apparatus is also proposed. An access control list called ACL is created for each user or each group composed of a gathering of a plurality of users, and it is accordingly possible to manage a security rule on which operation can be permitted for each of the users.
A technology is also proposed of restricting the script in equipment as the script determines a function eventually realized through a combination of functions in a case where the script is executed in the image processing apparatus having such restriction on the function. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-98784 discloses the following description. That is, a restriction is carried out in which, for example, a script combining a scan on the storage area in the image processing apparatus with a print from the storage area is regarded as an execution of a copy function, and the copy function is not executed in a case where a restriction exists on the copy function.
On the other hand, a technology is also realized in which functions of a single or a plurality of image processing apparatuses are combined as a series of flow, and by providing a unit configured to call the combination, a plurality of functions are continuously executed. An assembly of this functional series of processes is referred to as work flow. Functions included in this work flow and a set of setting values for executing the functions are referred to as work flow setting. Through a delivery and a receipt of this work flow setting between equipments, the functions are executed in the respective equipments, and the work flow is executed. Also, a work flow processing system is also proposed in which not only the functions of the digital copier based image processing apparatus but also functions of an image processing server for performing OCR, an image sending server for performing FAX sending or electronic mail sending, and the like are combined in the work flow.
However, in a case where the above-described work flow processing system is combined with the function restriction of the image processing apparatus, the following issues occur.
For example, a consideration is given on a work flow in which a scan is performed by the digital multifunction peripheral and a FAX sending is performed by the image sending server. In this case, the image sending from the digital multifunction peripheral to the image sending server is performed on the basis of an SMB (Service Message Block) protocol. At this time, a case is supposed where the FAX sending is permitted through the function restriction of the digital multifunction peripheral but the sending based on the SMB protocol is restricted. At this time, the function of sending a FAX is intended to be provided as the work flow processing system, but the SMB sending from the digital multifunction peripheral to the image sending server is restricted, and the work flow cannot be executed. On the other hand, in a case where the FAX sending is restricted but the SMB sending is permitted, as the SMB sending from the digital multifunction peripheral to the image sending server is not restricted, the image is sent to the sending server, and as a result, the work flow of the FAX sending is unintentionally realized. To elaborate, even when the facsimile sending is restricted, a function similar to the facsimile sending by the digital multifunction peripheral through the work flow can be realized by chance, which means that the function restriction is not effectively functioned. Also, according to the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-98784, a restriction on the work flow (script) executed by the single image processing apparatus can be realized. However, the technology does not call into account the work flow executed in collaboration with other equipments, and therefore the above-described problem cannot be solved.